Seven Days Of Hell
by Temari323
Summary: The one thing Sakura Haruno hated more the Sasuke Uchiha was Winter. So what would happen if the two things she hated most in the world were placed in her life for one week? Read and find out. AU. Little OOC. Ratings may change!
1. The Cabin

**New Story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**~Day 1~**

A light white blanket of snow slowly trickled down from the dark and gloomy grey sky on early afternoon on the town of Konoha. Seventeen year old Sakura Haruno let a sigh escape her perfectly pink lips, looking out toward the dark city in a deep depression the winter weather always brought her. This time of year had always been the worst for her, but she was determines to make it work though, like she managed to do in some way or another. She shifted her jade eyes toward her blond companion who sat directly to her left.

"This seriously sucks." The pinkette said letting out a huff.

"Stop with all this complaining forehead."

Ino, her best friend, would always give her a hard time. Thats why they were bestfriends. Sakura wanted to object to her friends nick-name for her, after all, years of wishing, she had finally grown into her forehead.. for the most part at least, it wasn't going to get much better then it was now, and she had accepted it.

Plus, did Ino really believe that just anyone could look like her? No, she was one of a kind. Always has and always will be. With long blond hair and piercing sky blue eyes, she could easily be a model. Life was sure unfair sometime.. rolling her jade eyes, Sakura, heard a very familiar voice call to them. Craning her pink head of hair to her left, beyond Ino, she say another beautiful face, this time belonging to a young woman with stunning teal eyes.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Mari" Ino answer back.

Temari was also one of their best friends. She was tall, tan, and beautiful with a fierce attitude to match. People knew not to mess with her, she could be cold and aggressive toward anyone who crossed a thin line. That's why they all loved her, ever since she came around people always steered clear of Sakura and her group of girls. Temari and TenTen are probably two of the scariest girls on the planet, come to think of it. Well, second in line after the gym teacher, Anko. Now that woman was really bat-shit crazy.

"Is Sakura in one of her 'I hate winter' moods again?" She asked looking at the pink haired girl who continued to look out toward the window.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Hearing Ino's sarcastic comment caused the pinkette to make a slight volgur hand jester in her direction. The blond giggled lightly seeing her friends childish action. Leave it to Sakura to do something like that.

"Maybe this will cheer her up. My dad gave me the cabin for the week. He said we could spend all break up there."

Hearing the news, a blond head of hair lept off her chair and threw he hands into the air in pure excitement. Squealing and words soon followed but they were too high pitched and jumbled to make out. Taking in a deep breath she clapped her hands -like a retarded seal as TenTen called it- and broke the silence that was now around the small class room. A sheepish grin crossed her face as she sat back into her seat and leaned over to where he friend now sat.

"Seriously? The whole break?"

"Yeah. Dad, Kankuro and Gaara all left for Suna to visit their mom while I stayed behind. He said he didn't want me alone and parts of our house are still under contraction so he said to just take the cabin instead."

"That's seriously cool of him." Ino spoke, excitement laced every word.

"Hell yea! You, me, TenTen, Hinata, and even you Saku-"

Sakura interrupted. "Not a chance, you won't get me all the way up into the mountains and not expect me to complain."

Cutting her off before she could even finish her sentence, the pinkette snapped her head around 360 degrees and shot a look of disgust and pure shock at her dirty blond friend. How could she even think Sakura would go on such a trip?! A trip to Yukigakure was out of the question! All she wanted to do was sit in her nice warm house with her mother and watch re-runs of Charlie Brown and Rudolf like she did every year. Was that too hard to understand? No, no it wasn't.

"Don't worry" She started her rebuttal, to Sakura's dismay. "I already called the people who live next door and they said they have gotten less snow this year then what Konoha has gotten."

Cream colored ear perked up. Now this was interesting. Without another thought Sakura spoke again, this time with happiness and composure. Maybe this winter wouldn't be as bad as she first thought. There was always a bright side to things like this, right? Maybe she had just found hers.

"Count me in!"

Blue and teal eyes rolled at their friends display of childish behavior. Did she ever act her age? Probably not. Shifting in her brown wooden seat, Sakura faced her two companions with a smile on her face, eager to hear more about their upcoming travels. Temari spoke up in the silence.

"I was planning on telling the guys too, they have all been stressed out on finals and what not, this is the perfect opportunity for all of us."

"Sounds good to me!" Ino spoke in another one of her high- pitched voices.

"But no Sasuke, right...?"

Silence one again swept through the small group of girls. Jade eyes widened in disbelief as she looked into her friends guilty face. She knew that face, all too well. Shaking her head, long pink hair fluttered back and forth. Her face switched between surprise to fear to anger. Something she was more then less famous for, she had a mean temper on her and everyone knew it, to some extent at least.

Now, it was no surprise to anyone at Konoha High that Sakura and Sasuke were, none the less, mortal enemies. Hell, you didn't even have to be at school to know! As long as you knew one of the two you knew about the other, and what you heard was never pretty.

One minute the pinkette and raven were perfectly content being around each other, some would even say friends, maybe even more at times. But after one weekend they both came back to school changed. Angry with one another. No one knew exactly what had happened and the two never talked about it. If they were around each other for more then ten minutes there was going to be bloodshed.

"Are you two still on bad terms?"

"Ino, you know as well as I do that he's a total prick. Plus a player and he thinks he can just buy whatever he pleases with-"

"Ugh, not this again." The blond groaned listening to her ground babble on.

Walking through the sliding doors into the class room of 2-B came two more girls. Named TenTen and Hinata. Walking up to the group of girls, the two sat down with smiles that could captivate anyone that came in contact with them, they were so bright, so vibrant.

At that moment Sakura stopped her rambling and smiled back to the two girls. At this point the overwhelming feeling of adventure and life was coming back into her. She loved being around all of her friends, and for a whole week? Things were going to be great! She had remembered going to Teamri's cabin for the first time over summer and it was nothing short of amazing.

"It's all set. The boys said they're in." The burnette chimed in looking over at Temari with a smile.

"Great! This weekend is going to be great!"

"Most definitely! The ten of us friends sitting by the fire, drinking hot chocolate, playing games, it all sounds good to me!"

Confusion swept over Sakura who looked questionably at her bum-headed friend.

"Ten?" She asked.

"Yea?" TenTen began with a laugh. "All of us girls plus all of the boys."

The two girls who had just stepped into the room looked at the petit friends with the long pastel colored locks in confusion. Temari had planned to tell Sasuke before she told Sakura about their plans. She knew that Sakura would object otherwise, and she was right. The blond knew her friend just as she knew herself, maybe even better. Sakura shot a look of anger over at Temari and the other girls. For someone like Sakura who had such a high IQ, her friends tended to out-smart her quit a bit.

"Temari, what the hell?!" Sakura spat.

Shrugging her shoulders in return all she could come up with in return was something simple that made her friend go ridged with anger and fear.

"If I told you he was coming I knew you wouldn't. Either was its going to be fun, we're going to have a good time. You're not the only one who will be there with him. Lighten up."

It was Ino's turn to speak now "Sakura just trust us, will you?"

Rolling her eyes in protest she gave a small huff though her cherry lip-glossed lips and turner her head back toward the window. Maybe they had a point, as long as the whole group was going there shouldn't be a problem between them. All she had to do was avoid Sasuke like the plague for seven days. Simple right?

"Look, we're all meeting up at the coffee house after school to smooth out the little details." The dirty blond betrayer spoke again.

"Fine.."

After school the five girls drove up to their home town coffee house to figure out things to do with their free week off of school. They pulled into the parking lot and piled out of Ino's light blue 2013 Honda, something she always loved to show off. They heard the bell right above the door as they walked through to find the boys had already arrived and gathered into the large booth in the back of the small room.

Later that day, after meeting with the others, Sakura was dropped off at her small home on 102 Village Dr. by Ino and the other girls. She had still a little disappointment and worry that Sasuke was going to partake in this little trip that that had already planned out. She walked into her home and heard the warm and caring voice that always made her the happiest.

"How was school?"

"The usual."

Sakura's mother had always asked her the same question everyday since sixth grade and she gave the same answer, the usual.

"Doesn't sound like it, what's wrong?"

Explaining the situation, in detail and vulgar terms thrown here and there, Sakura looked up to her mother with a worried face. She had asked for advice to deal with her emotionally crippled enemy and her overly certain friends. Good advices, one that her mother said she could crush Sasuke under her iron fist! But, nonetheless, no such advice came.

"Sometimes you just have to be the bigger person."

"I guess so."

Getting off of the couch and walking out of the room, Sakura's mom went back into the kitchen to finish her third bottle of Saki for the night until she passed out until the next morning. It had been her daily routine since her husband, and Sakura's father walked out on them fourteen years ago.

Sakura opened all of her dresser drawers and pulled out an old suitcase and started packing. For some reason, her mother has talked her into going on the trip and to not pay any attention to the man that was going. See seemed to be at peace.

Six o'clock rolled around and Sakura was all packed up and ready to go on the trip. She sat on the couch waiting for one of the girls to come and get her. It seemed so long and she sat on the edge of her seat. Hearing a car horn hank, Sakura jumped from her seat and grabbed her suitcase and headed out the door.

"Bye mom!"

"Bring back more sakiii!" She yelled the moment before she passed out.

Rolling her apple green eyes, she opened the white wooden from her house andlooked around to see one of her girlfriends cars waiting for her. She didn't see it. She turned around and began to walk back into her home until she heard he car horn again. Snapping back around she saw a pitch black sports car parked on the other side of the street.

"Hurry up Pinky!" She head someone call.

Walking toward the black 2014 Audi R8 the tinted window began to roll down on the passenger side. He eyes shot open once more as the sight of black hair and onyx eyes. It couldn't be..

"Sasuke?! Why the hell are you here?"

"To take you to the cabin idiot. Now stop being annoying and put your things in the trunk or I leave you here."

"Shut up! I meant why are you the one picking me up?"

"It was all forced. Everyone else was ridding up with their couple, that just leaves us. Now are you going to get in to not?"

"I'm still debating, I don't want to catch any diseases that you or your car might have from all the sluts you 'take to town."

"…Get the fuck in the car." He said while rolling up the tinted window.

Opening the trunk, Sakura put her bag and purse in the far back so that nothing would be lost. She climbed into the passenger seat next to Sasuke who stared at her still upset about that comment. Sakura smirked evilly at him in a satisfaction way that she had won the first battle out of many.

The car was mostly silent except the radio which bleared rock music. Sakura looked at Sasuke and the radio in disgust. He caught her looking at him a few times before he finally got fed up with it and turned down the music just low enough for her to hear him.

"Problem?"

"Just wondering what kind of crap we're listening to."

"Crap? This is All Time Low."

"Name sure fits…"

"Hn, Princess, can't you ever be please?"

"When I'm around you? No."

And hour and a half went by in the car as the two teenagers still drove and made their way up into the mountains. The color of the sky changed and it turned from a light gray to a darker one. Light snowflakes began to fall until it became a blizzard. The snow came from ever corner of the world it seemed, engulfing the car in a white blanket.

"I can't see shit!" The raven blurted out in anger.

"If I remember right, the cabin should only be a few meow minutes away, think we can make it?"

"We'll find out."

Working their way through the snow the two finally managed to react the top of the hill where the cabin that Temari's family owned was. The pink and raven haired kids took their things out of the trunk and pushed their way through the snow making their way to the door. Sakura remembered that they always left a spear key under the mat so she dug under the snow and unlocked the door.

Walking through the door the living room of the cabin was big and dark. They were the first one's there. Dropping their heavy luggage at the door, the swiftly took off their snow soaked shoes and tossed them to the side next to the big wooden door on the brown wooden floor. Stumbling left and right, Sakura finally managed to turn on a few lights around the living too.

Another hour had passed and the blizzard was still going strong. Sakura had turned the heater on high and Sasuke had started the fireplace. They didn't speak to each other and kept their distance. Things seemed to be going fine, with the in the same room.

Sakura made her way to the kitchen as she rummaged through the fridge and cabinets. There was always plenty of food here and it created such a good meal each and every time. Sakura could feel the vibration of the phone in the left back pocket and dug it out quickly, opened her phone and spoke.

"Temari! Oh thank god! Where are you guys?! I'm about to ring Sasuke's neck its been like two hours! I can't be here with him any long or I'll be charged with murder!"

"Sakura, listen, we can't get though. All of the roads are closed off. There is no way we'll be able to get to the cabin until the storm stops and the plows get thought. I'm sorry kiddo!"

"Bu-!"

"Look, Shikamaru needs me to get off of the phone and held him get out of this damned storm. Be brave and hide the knifes. Love you!"

And with a click, the screen on her phone lit up, signaling the end of their call. Talking in a short breath of disbelief The pinkette slid her phone back into there her jean packed and smaller her head into the closest cabinet.

"Fuuuuck myyyy liiiiife."

*****To Be Contuinued*****

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please comment! It would make things so much better!**

**XoXo- Umineko**


	2. Who Hates Who?

**New Chapter! I hope to have all the Chapters up before the end of December!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. But the plot is all mine.**

* * *

**~Day 2~**

The next day seemed like it took forever to get here. The storm was still going strong, more than it was when Sakura fell asleep. The door was piled halfway to the giant window with the frozen white flakes. Sakura could see from where she was sitting on the couch with her Seventeen magazine in one hand and holding herself in a fuzzy blanket with her other trying to keep her body from the freezing air that surrounded her.

The fire was still burning, flickering, dancing in the confides of the fire place. The radiated heat was slowly but surly filling the thick air around the small pinkette and raven.

Sasuke, sitting on the brown chair in front of the couch, took in a deep cold breath and let it send shivers down his spine. He'd always preferred colder weather much more then the ninety degrees that blazed around the city in the summer time. Yes, cold weather defiantly suited him better.

"Screw the cold."

A tired and frustrated sigh escaped two perfectly smooth pink, plump lips. Tiny cream colored hands gripped the blanket and pulled it closer around the tiny and fragile body it consumed. It was more then obvious that the young woman on the couch was filled with anger as she looked backward, passed the white, snow-covered window and into the storm.

"Hn, you complain a lot." The raven spoke while rolling his god-like coal eyes.

"Shut it, prick."

"Hn. Annoying."

"Then that makes two of us." She hissed back with venom dripping on every word.

The dark raven haired boy closed his black eyes and laughed. His head flew back in response to his hands sliding over his stomach to hold his sides the burn in pain. Sasuke let out a breath and wiped the outer corner of his eye from the tear that was going to drop. He could barely speak from the attack that he just had. Needless to say, he hadn't laughed that hard in a ver long time.

"Damn, I've missed you feisty side of you Sakura."

Jade eyes rolled, tugging the blanket one more time. She was frustrated and not in any sort of mood to deal with the King of Douches at the moment. It had been a long night and there was still no word on the others to see who or who would not be coming. This damn storm had ruined everything! She was not a happy Sakura and anyone who dared cross the thin line she drew she would have no problem ripping them to shreds. More pleasurably, that 'anyone' being a certain chicken-assed douche bag that sat directly in front of her.

An uncomfortable silence engulfed the room as the two teens had there showdown. They both knew the routine, yell and bicker until one gets tired, that one leaves and the other would be considered the winner until the next round. Which, knowing them, wouldn't be to long after their previous one. For both Sasuke and Sakura, the presence of the other always brought dismay and bloodshed. Snapping out of her very unpleasant thoughts, the pinkette flung the blanket off her body and abruptly stood up. Jade eyes narrowed and pink brows furrowed.

"Yea? Well you fucked that all up didn't you!"

It was a statement, not a question.

Throwing the blanket back to the couch, Sakura shot one more heated glare in Sasuke's direction before storming toward the stairs. For a moment she hesitated the idea of going to her room, the look on that pricks face when she gave up so easily almost made her sick. But at this point she really didn't care. What he had said had been nothing less then a slap in the face to her. Stoping up the wooden stair of the cabin the young girl walked into her room and slammed the door behind her with a very loud thud, leaving a very confused raven behind.

Sasuke watched Sakura leave the living room, her eyes were ablaze and her tiny hands were curled into fists. What had he said that was so bad that pissed her off that much? She never gave up so quickly in their earlier fights so why would this one be any different? Pushing the thought into the back of his mind, the young raven stood up from the brown leather chair and made his way into the kitchen. It was a little after noon and it was time to eat. Digging though the pantry he found something fast and easy. Pulling at the Hamburger Helper her began to look for a pan and heat up the stove.

Cooking his meal and eating didn't take as long as he had planned. Putting all his dirty dishes into the dishwasher and cleaning off the table, he made his way into the living room once more. To his surprise Sakura still had not come down form her bedroom. Normally she would be back for round two in ten minutes or so. Pushing the thought out of his head once again, Sasuke stalked over to the fire place and once again threw a few more log on.

His attention was averted to the 50" LCD TV that hung on the wall right above that fire place. Scanning his surrounding for the remote Sasuke turned that TV on and began flipping through the channels. He sure as hell wasn't going to be watching Jersey Shore or any shit like that. He soon came across one of his favorite shows, Criminal Minds and began to watch. Slumming down in the back of the chair Sasuke had come to the conclusion that he would just sit and wait for Sakura to come down from her room on her own. So he waited.

And he waited.

And waited.

After three hours of watching Derek Morgan but nothing short of a complete badass on Criminal Minds and two more hours of Dr. Reed being the King of Dweebs, five long hours had passed and that damned pinkette had not been down from her room. It was almost time for dinner and Sasuke was hungry -again- so he once again made his way into the kitchen.

Quickly shuffling around to answer his ringing phone, he threw the large box of cereal onto the wooden counter and reached for the waistband of his grey sweat pants to dig out his phone that was firmly planted between his soft skin and the elastic band. Picking it up without anymore hesitation, her flipped the top up and answered in his regular, aggressive tone.

"What the hell do you want?" He barked.

"What, no hello?"

"Spit it out done before I hang up. You have five seconds."

"Have you and Sakura-chan talked?"

Turning his head to appear into the next room, Sasuke looked for any sign of Sakura. Thankfully, there was none. Still not wanting to make any mistake, he shifted to the far end of the large kitchen and placed himself between the oven and sink. Angry and wanting to get this talk over with he wasted no time and averted his attention back to the conversation with the last person on earth he would ever want to talk to this early in the day.

"Naruto you baka, what the fuck am I supposed to say to her? She's nothing but an emotional brat."

"I don't care teme just do something about what happened between you two, it's not like it could possibly get any worse. You fucked her up as bad as you could have just take it back already. Believe it!"

"You truly are an idiot." He said as he hung up the phone on his spunky friend.

Rolling his black orbs at this phone, he could just see this blond friend here now with his idiotic smile telling him to lighten up. Well, this situation was nothing to take lightly. The thought of being stuck here with Sakura for a week killed him, even if the others showed up within the next 24 hours. He had never been one to be to emotionally attached to people but Sakura, good or bad, was always an exception.

Maybe it was the annoying way that she could always find something to smile about, or maybe it was the really annoying way that she could make everyone around her light up and course them to be friends within minutes. No, it HAD to be those stupid annoying way that her green eyes that lit up the whole room, plus with her stupidly soft pink hair.. it was all just, just too annoying! It was all just so much that it no matter what he did, Sakura was never far form being one of the top three things in his mind. And that to him was just too annoying.

What ever way it way, this whole week was going to be a living hell. There was no 'if' 'and' or 'buts' about it.

Sasuke had a veg idea of why Sakura hated him so much, but the full reason was still unknown. Come to think of it.. if he remembered correctly -he always did- it was not his fault that this whole things had turned into such a big mess. It was all hers! Therefor she had no reason to be all pissy and whatnot with him. Oh no. It was her fault that they became like this. She brought them to this point! If she didn't just go off and flirt with every damned guy out there then none of this would have ever happened! Oh, she was going to pay...

_'_Shits_ about to get real' _He thought to himself.

Walking out of the kitchen, Sasuke made his way up the large flight of stairs and into the upstairs hallway. He was going to corner that pink haired little brat and demand a god damn explanation for the past. Making his way to the wooden door of what was Sakura's room he raised his hand to knock but was quickly interrupted by the sound of her sweetly bitter voice.

"No Ino, I don't like it. Sasuke is nothing but an ass, I hate him and I hate this situation."

There was a silent pause between the girl and Sasuke could do nothing but help himself for listening into the conversation even more. It was easy to say that his blood was boiling, every worse then it was earlier. Hate him? how could_ she_ hate _him_. Sure they bitched at each other like an old married couple but that's how they were, nothing more, nothing less. She had no reason to fucking hate him! After all she was the one who started this whole thing!

Letting a shaky breath escape this lips, Sasuke let him balled fist land back to his side in defeat. He took a few steps away from her door and continued further down the hallway into his room before dropping on the bed, letting out a sigh. Thinking to himself, the raven came to the conclusion that he would do whatever the hell he would have to do to figure out why Sakura _hated_ him. Letting his head fall on the pillow behind him, he pulled up the covers and tried to rest even though he knew that no matter what, sleep would not come to him tonight.

*****To Be Continued*****

* * *

**Review please! **

**XoXo- Umineko**


	3. The Jerk

**Here's part three everyone! I'm excited to say that this story is moving along fast and I already have the next two chapters done!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed!**

* * *

**~Day 3~**

The morning rolled around, it was about 7:00 in the morning when Sasuke flipped over to left his side, right where the snow consistently hit the sliding glass doors from his room. His black eyes, still heavy and tired, were being forcibly rubbed by his hands that were now turned into fists. The young man let out a tiresome yawn and set up in bed for a moment before he felt the cold carpet in-between his toes. The air circulation throughout the cabin was cold, his skin and hair was standing on end as he made his way down the stairs wearing nothing but long black sweat pants.

When he reached the bottom floor the young man couldn't help himself letting out a small groan as he looked at the fire place. The fire had died out and was now nothing but ashes, old burnt wood, and scraps of newspaper left behind. Looking to his left, something caught his attention. Lying on the couch, Sakura's long, pink, flowing hair slid over her face as her jade eyes slept all the night away, the seventeen magazine clutched in her small creamy hands. Sasuke made his way slowly and soundly over to the burnt out fire and knelt down, his eyes were narrowed and he let out a sigh as he got back up to his bases.

"Damn, princess can sleep…" He mumbled to himself.

He made his way to the fire wood that sat in the corner of the room from what they had brought in the moment they got to the cabin knowing they would not be able to get it when the snow passes and the wood would become wet. The smallest Uchiha began throwing more logs into the fireplace and crumpled paper to shove under the logs to make it burn faster. Cream colored hands and raven locks bent down to pick up the lighter that sat on the stone and flicked it. Almost imminently, the logs and paper went up in flame. The fire was back on.

"Sakura, get up."

No answer.

"Princess, wake up."

Still no answer.

_'I get up and do the work and Princess over here gives herself the luxury of sleeping in.'_

Nonchalantly, he rolled his eyes at the corral haired woman.

He stuck his nose in the air in annoyance and gracefully turned around, spinning on his heel, making his way over to the couch where sleeping beauty slept coldly. Onyx orbs scanned up and down her body as he looked at the young women in shorts and a tank top. Her pale skin had a not smooth, but rough texture, goose bumps covered her from head to toe, but her face still seemed so peaceful.

_'If she hates the cold so much then why the hell would she fall asleep without a blanket? What a dumb girl.'_

Sasuke, being the nice guy that he strongly believes he's not and would deny the truth at any cost, went back up to his bedroom cursing the young woman's name under his breath the whole way went back into his room and took the comforter off of his own bed. Folded it in his perfectly muscular arms and forced his way back down to the base of the house. Stalking back over toward the couch and the pink haired sleeping beauty, Sasuke threw the blanket over the girl who laid so happily on the couch. Slightly rolling his eyes in amusement, a smirk slid across the corner of his lip.

_'Princess better cook tonight for this one…'_

Once more, the young Uchiha looked at he sleeping form. She really was a beautiful girl, even he couldn't deny that. There was just something about Sakura that knew how to draw him in. There was something so perfect, so pure about her that he and everyone else noticed. For a moment, the raven caught himself gawking at her. Noticing the way the feather comforter wrapped itself around her tight, little curves. Balling his hands hands up into a fist, he growled at himself in resentment at the mental images that passed through his mind.

What.

The.

Hell.?!

Her body was perfect, the raven could not hold it in anymore. Kami, her hair, her eyes, her curves, and most of all her damned pink, cherry tasting lips! He couldn't deny this eyes this opportunity of looking at what could have once been his. What he could have been calling his own for so long. But, once again, everything between the two had changed, and not for the better. There was a time when the two talked everyday and even saw each other after school for a generous amount of time.

Scratching all the thoughts from his head, Sasuke turned around and backed away from the couch as fast as he possibly could without making a sound. He made his way into the dark kitchen and looked for the light, as soon as he found the switch he flipped it on and made his way toward the pantry in hopes for something to eat. Finding a box of Frosted Flakes he searched for a bowl, spoon, and milk. As he found the items he wanted, Sasuke made his way over to the kitchen bar and began shoveling food in his mouth.

How could he think such thoughts about her? It was Sakura! The same Sakura that, less then 24 hours ago, said that she hated him. The same Sakura who broke away from him and left. The same fucking Sakura Haruno who pissed him off to no god damn end! Before he knew it, the Frosted Flakes were gone and the teenager was now sitting alone at the wooden-top bar alone. Realization kicked back in and he had promised that he was going to talk to Sakura today. He was going to get to the bottom of all fucked up shit that tore them apart in the first place.

From the corners of his eyes he could see a bundle of pink hair sit up on the couch and look around for a few seconds. He could see her glancing downward toward the comforter that he had put on her and the scrunched face she made alone with it. The damn look made his blood boil. She was pissed because he did something nice for her? Fine. Fuck it. He wound't play nice anymore. Infuriated Sasuke pushed the bar stool away and abruptly stood up, walked toward the living room and noticed Sakura giving him a very confused look. Shooting a glare in her direction the young man made his way to the stairs and stormed up and onto the second floor.

From the moment he reached the top step a confused pink haired girl sat on the confines of the brown couch. At first she wondered who the blanket was from but seconds later reminded her that it was only herself and Sasuke in the house. Something like putting a blanket over your enemy wasn't something most people would do, certainly not Sasuke. Her bewildered thoughts were soon scattering through her head until she heard the screeching from the kitchen. Seconds later, Sasuke come into the living room and shot her a disgusted scowl.

Getting herself off of the couch, Sakura made her way into the kitchen to find something to eat and came upon an empty white bowl with a spoon resting inside. On the left of the bowl rested the carton of 2% milk and Frosted Flakes. Her confusion rose, it really wasn't like Sasuke leaving things dirty, was it?

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura was back on the sofa watching Project Runway after eating her breakfast. Heavy sounds on the steps caught her attention as she looked up with jade eyes she landed on a freshly cleaned Sasuke. His raven locks were still messy and wet while the scent of coconut and Axe rolled off his body. He wore a pare of dark jeans with a black, long sleeved, v-neck shirt that outlined the muscles on his perfectly toned arms perfectly. To sum it up he looked like some sort of sex god.

For a few seconds the two looked at each other in total silence. The pinkette couldn't help but feel ugly in the presence of Sasuke. He was such a good looking guy with the cool and confident attitude to match. These things are what drew people to him, males included. Not to mention he had a massive amount of money to go along with everything. Their stares broke by the youngest Uchiha walked over to Sakura and ripping the remote right from her small cream colored hands.

"What the hell?" She spat.

There was no response as the only male and made his way to the brown chair, away from the single girl. Silence filled the room as apple green eyes narrowed at the sight of onyx. Sasuke shot one of the most dangerous glares that he could must up at the pinkette. To his dismay it didn't even phase her. Surly she was completely immune to it by now but he still had to try and get his point a crossed. The silence finally broke as Sakura spoke again, this time with more force and both hands on her small pointed hips.

"Sasuke! I asked what the hell was that?! I was watching something!"

"What you were watching was stupid."

Two angers we're spiraling at this point, it was obvious to both that the other was nonetheless livid. For a moment Sakura actually cursed herself for thinking Sasuke was going to be a nice, stand-up guy like he used to be. But no, those days we're long gone and things changed. Oh how time changes everything, not to mention everyone. For a second she thought that he would treat her like he used to, before he went all man-slut and started sleeping with everything that moved. It probably didn't even have to have a damn vagina! He and Naruto spend quit a bit of time together, hell he might just be in the closet and using all this as a damn cover!

"Look, that might work with one of your bitches Sasuke, but I will not put up with your bullshit. Give the remote back!"

Confused and outraged by her accusing statement, Sasuke shot up and spun around in seat to see a pink headed, green eyes little bombshell with a scowl plastered a crossed her cherry tasting lips. He body was tense and he knew that she was on the edge of blowing up, just the reaction he knew would come from her.

_'Damn, she's sexy when she's mad.'_

Snapping himself out of his own thoughts he returned to the woman who still remained on the couch. Her cheeks were slowly becoming a flustered pink color with every passing second. He would make her so mad that she would spill out every single god damn reason that she claimed she hated him. They would lay everything out on the table and go from there. If things remained as they were fine, so be it. But he would not go another day without an answer to anything.

"Tsk. Like you have any room to talk."

"Escuse me?!"

"You fucking heard me!"

There was another moment of shared silence as the two exchanged another intense gaze. But something was different. There wasn't only anger behind jade eyes, but something else. Sadness maybe? Sasuke was never one to comfort people and sure as hell didn't know how to understand his emotions, how could he understand anyone else's? Let alone the over emotional Sakura. But even with all of his obliviousness he was able to see something else lurking behind those green pools, buried underneath a shit load of hatred.

Standing up from her seat, once again Sakura for herself making her way toward this large wooden stairs that seemed like a safe haven. Up stairs would be the only place she would be able to find some comfort. As she raced the first step of many, she rested he hand on the wooden railing, drained her neck back to Sasuke, giving him a glare. This isn't how she planned her day on going form the moment she had woken up, but things always happened for a reason.

"You're a jerk.. always have been." She muttered under her breath before resuming her walk back to her room until tomorrow came.

Sitting alone in the entertainment room Sasuke's mind became hazy and ramped with thoughts. Being called an ass he could understand. Being yelled at for being a dick he could get. Being told he was a douche-bag, not a big deal. But being called a jerk? That was something that hurt. In all honesty, he could never remember Sakura calling him a jerk before. To him, that was something that hit below the belt. Slumming down in his chair, he lost himself in thoughts.

Plan failed.

*****To Be Continued*****

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks that would be amazing!**

**XoXo- Umineko**


	4. Truths Part 1

**This is the first part of Day 4. There will be a second part coming up fast! I wanted to make the next chapter all about their big fight and I wanted to have a whole chapter of that by itself! It will come fast so please be prepared! Love you all guys! Thanks for all the Favs and Follows, you guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto… Damnit!**

* * *

**~Day 4~**

The next morning rolled around, it was about eight thirty in the morning when Sakura woke up to the sound of the shower next door running. Letting out a groan, the pinkette sat up in her white and blue bedding, stretching out her thin whit body. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night, the only thing she would see when she would close her eyes would be Sasuke. His angry form yelling at her as if she was nothing more then a mere child in his presence.

God that pissed her off.

No matter how much she didn't want to think about Sasuke she just couldn't seem to stop herself. That was one of the many curses about meeting the almighty Sasuke Uchiha. You would either love him or hate him, but either way you would always remember he was so damn likable for both of the male and female populations, she would never know.

Sakura got out of her warmth and comfort of the nice bed and walked over to he suitcase to gather her things. She grabbed her hair and make-up bag off the op of her clothes and walked out of the door to check it the bathroom was now available for use. She would do anything to get Sasuke out of her head, even if that meant scolding herself with hot water. Seeing that the small room was available she rushed out of her bedroom, down the hall, passed Sasuke's room and into the bathroom where she quickly got undressed and turned on the foster to the shower.

Stepping into the warm water, Sakura tried to scrub the memory from her mind. But once again the attempt to think about anything else was out of the question, there was no way her mind would give up yesterday. For once in her life she was about to give in and take the advice Ino had decided to give her a couple of nights ago about being nice to Sasuke and he would be nice in return. From his first act of kindness that morning she figured that a mutual understanding was just around the corner but after their little spat last night, it would be further from reach then she had originally anticipated.

From the last time she had spoken with Ino her blond friend had told her that the atom would last two more days are so and an extra day from the plows to get though into the mountains that high. This vacation was turning out to be a living hell, and the worst part was that there was nothing she, nor anyone else could do about it. The only thing that there was to do would be to make peace with that Uchiha bastard in another room. Like fucking hell she was going to do that. She would rather see him jump off the mountain. Maybe if she pushed him far enough, he would.

Once the shower had run cold and Sakura had done what she needed to do, she ripped the white shower curtain back and felt that warm air of the foggy bathroom hit her. Next, she reached around the corner of the tub for a towel but there was nothing but a cold metal rack. Looking to her left she saw a closet, opened it but there was still no towels. The only other place that she could look was under the sink. Opening the wooden doors, the pinkette looked around, nothing.

_'Fuck!'_

Realizing the grave mistake she had made she realized she made an even bigger one when she came to the conclusion she left both her cloths and robe in her room. A various amount of profanities pored out of her lips in the next few seconds. She was dripping wet and the warmness of the room was beginning to subside. Quickly she turned the vent off and reached for the door to check if Sasuke was anywhere to be seen. Looking out the door the light from his room was clearly visible. His door was open and he was certainly inside.

_'Are you fucking kidding me?!' _She thought _'Why the fuck did this have to happen now?! What am I going to do..'_

Asking that question to herself she already knew that answer. Slowly she let out a shaky sigh in defeat. There was only one thing to do and she had to do it, even if she had to suck up a large amount of pride to do so. Opening to door once more, she slowly poked her pink head of hair out into the cold hallway and in the direction of that smug little bustards room. Silently she began to whisper his name, when no response came, she rolled her eyes and called for him a little bit louder.

"Sasuke! Pssst! Saaasuke!"

There was a little more silence until the raven himself poked his head from his room and looked around. She could see him look around before turn in the direction of the bathroom with a perfectly shaped black eyebrow raised. She did not want to go into detail about the bonehead move she made by not bringing anything with her so Sakura just rolled her eyes and glared at him. He glared back.

"If you called me out here just to shoot me a dirty look t-"

"No, no." She let out a sigh. "I.. I sort of left my clothes in my room.. and there's no towel in the bathroom.. c-can you just give me a something?"

Black eyes gave a blake stare.

"P-Please..?"

She actually began to pled. If Sasuke wasn't looking straight at the flustered girl he would have never believed what she was saying was true. But wither way there was something about the way she refused to meet his gaze with her red tinted cheeks. The innocent looked worked for her. Stopping himself of any further dirty or pleasant thoughts he knotted and made his way toward the linen closet at the end of the long hallway. Opening the door and reaching inside Sasuke pilled out a small white cotton towel and began to walk for the bathroom. Upon reaching it an idea popped into that duck shaped head of his.. a very evil idea.

"Oh thank-" She began reaching for the towel before it was ripped from her reach.

From the moment she tried to reach for the piece of cloth Sasuke had ripped if from her hands and held it high above her head. A small smirk slip a crossed his lips and lingered there for a while. He peered down at the damp, naked girl behind the door. Her face was livid and it was obvious that she was livid. Muscles in her jaw began working and the sound of gritting teeth was slightly heard form her direction.

"What. The. FUCK?!" She spat in anger. "I swear to Kami if you don't hand over that towel I'll-"

"You'll what? Hm? Sa-ku-ra."

The sound of her name coming form his mouth made her sick to her stomach! To think that she said please and almost thank you to a guy who could be this much of a fucking prick was beyond her! She was going to kill him, literally kill him when she got the chance. He would beg for mercy but she would show him nothing! He deserved a beating of a life time for the stunt he was pulling! That smug look on his face made her realize that he was doing this for his own god damned fucking pleasure! That a fucking asshole!

Reaching for the towel again, Sasuke, once more pulled it from her reach and held it high above his head. The smirk never fading the slightest. Black orbs looked down in pure amusement. He was enjoying having her pinned to a wall and there being nothing that she could do about it. But, all in all, the fun and games had to end. He began to speak up when her piercing voice cut in.

"Seriously this isn't fucking funny you ass! Just give it to me"

"Okay." He began.

Lowering the towel in her reach she waited a few moments, looking him directly in the eyes with nothing but murderous intent. She glanced down at the white cloth then back up at Sasuke then back at the cloth. Waiting a few more seconds she reached for it fast, but he was faster. Pulling it from her reach again, he could tell she was pissed off to no end and about ready to give up. Still holding the towel above his head, he spoke again.

"Only…" He paused and looked directly into her eyes. "Only if you come down and have breakfast with me."

Jade eyes became wide. What the hell? When does he ask something like that? This wasn't Sasuke, at least not the Sasuke she knew anymore. Sakura began looking for any signs of a joke, a smile, a snicker, even that damned smirk. But there was nothing. His pale face had become serious, loosing every ounce of comical intentions it held before. Something in her gut told her that he was completely serious. But after many years of knowing the guy she pushed the thought away and rode if off as being optimistic even after all this time she was just being hopeful. Hopeful to something that would never, in a million years, change.

"I'm serious about this Sakura. Don't give me that bullshit look you have on. I want to fucking talk to you."

This time his tone more demanding, something about and the look of anger in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. After that she couldn't even get herself to look at him. The only thing that she could do was advert her gaze and slightly nod her head. Normally she would put up more of a fight right now but there was something telling her that now was definitely not the time to argue with him. There was something in his eyes that she had never seen, something besides all the anger and hatred he had for her. There was something but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Do we have a deal?" He spoke up again.

"Y-Yea, sure. Can I just have the towel now?"

Her gaze was still adverted to the wooden floor like it had to be the most interesting thing in the whole world. There was a an awkward pause between the two teenagers before the raven lowered the towel toward the girl, studying her face hard. He was one hundred percent serious about this. To day would be the day he would find out everything about what had gone on and what the hell was going through that woman's head.

Grabbing the towel from his hands, Sakura slid her head back into the bathroom along with the cloth and began wrapping it around her thin body when she heard Sasuke's voice came though from the now closed door.

"I'll be waiting down stairs."

From the confines of the bathroom Sakura could hear the footsteps outside of the door walk away faintly until they were fully gone. She let out a heavy sight that she had no idea she had been holding onto for that long. What the hell just happened? There is nothing to 'talk' about as Sasuke had put it. Maybe he wanted to talk about terms of the house? There was no way that it could be anything else, Sasuke was never a big talker and to her, less so. The only time they really talked anymore was to fight.

This was going to be one interesting conversation.

*****To Be Continued*****

* * *

**Please leave some Reviews everyone! That would be AMAZING!**

**XoXo- Umineko**


	5. Truths Part 2

**Chapter 4 Part 2 is here everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't. **

* * *

**~Day 4~**

When Sakura was finally out of that dreaded bathroom that she now acquired a strong hatred for, she made her way into the small guest bedroom where she shut and locked the door behind her. There she began to strip the towel from her body and toss it on the edge of the bed. Rustling through her suitcase, the pinkette pulled out her clothes for the day which consisted of navy blue, long sleeved dress that went four to five inches above her small knees. Over her feet, she wore white knee- high white socks with three small brown button running down each outer side. On top of everything, she threw on a long sleeved, light brown knit cardigan, it tied the outfit together nicely.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Sakura was satisfied, she loved this outfit, it didn't only look good but it was also warm and comfortable. Her coral colored hair had already began to dry into perfectly small waves. Setting down in front of the glass, she dug out her make-up bag and began curling her long, full eye lashes when the smell of something amazing caught her attention. Hurrying to get down the stairs, the young girl finished her make up and soared down the steps.

Coming to the end of the wooden stairs, Sakura peered around the corner of the wood and peach colored walls to find none other then Sasuke, holding a spatual in one hand and a plate full of french toast in the other. She was shocked to say the least, it was something that never crossed her mind, she wondered if anyone else knew the infamous Sasuke Uchiha knew how to make breakfast.

Making her way to the wooden table, Sakura found herself no only looking forward to eating the french toast but also the scrambled eggs and bacon that were cooling off on the white plates in front of her. Snapping her out of her trance was a green and red christmas mug with a reindeer on it that was sat directly in front of her. Looking up in surprise, the first sight was to soft black eyes looking back at her. Something about that look sent several shivers down her spine, thinking back, she couldn't remember ever seeing that look. The cup in front of her was a dark brown liquid with little green things floating in it. Her jade eyes shot up to Sasuke in confusion once more who did nothing but shrug and walk back to the other side of the large kitchen.

"It's hot chocolate with peppermint." He spoke.

At first Sakura didn't know if this may be a sincere peace offering or just Sasuke trying to poison her. Either way, the food and coco looked way too damn good to pass up. A few minutes of silence came over the two as the raven finished up making breakfast. Sakura tried to think of how he knew her favorite drink. Well, everyone liked hot chocolate, that was a given fact. But she didn't ever remember telling him that the only way she would drink it would be if there were peppermints in it. Hmm, can someone say stalker?

Just then, Sasuke came back to the dining table and sat the main corse with the rest of the sea of food in which he had single handedly prepared. To her astonishment he took four pieces of toast and passed her the plate. Next, he passed on the eggs along with the salt and pepper, then it was the nice crispy bacon. Lastly, he passed her the warm maple syrup in the Hungry Jack bottle. Although there was still nothing but silence between the two teenagers, there was no hostility in the air and the urge to kill had apparently died down.

Actually, his niceness was starting to scare her a little.

"Soo.."

Halfway through the breakfast Sakura became a little too concerned with the current situation that she had to speak up, she was sure that he was trying to poison her or something. For one, it was very, and I mean VERY unlike him to be so nice to anyone, especially her. And two, after their little spat last night and almost seeing her naked that morning he was acting rather calm. Maybe it was her knowledge about him but her stomach started to turn at the thought of his sweetness, she had not see if for so long and she had wished that she would never have to see it again.

"Sakura.." He spoke low, setting down his fork. "Why do you hate me?"

Now that question threw her off. Out of everything he could have said, anything at all. It was that. For a second she had felt like she had been slapped in the face, was he trying to start a fight? Those piercing black orbs hardened as they looked deep into the jade eyes sitting a crossed the table. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. It was Christmas Eve and he would not spend the next three days bitching and fighting with that little pink-headed terrorist in front of him. In his mind it was better to ask the question and rip it off like a band-aid.

"Wha-"

"I heard you and Ino's conversation. You hate me and I want to know why."

Looking across the small wooden table, Sakura could see his face harden and the muscles surrounding his jaw begin to work, he was obviously trying to keep his anger at bay. There was another few seconds of silence in which Sakura was so caught off guard by his question that she didn't even think to be mad about him eavesdropping on what she thought was a privet phone call with her best friend.

"Are you seriously asking me that? You know exactly why I hate y-"

"Just fucking tell me."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura let out a bitter laugh at the memories that replayed in her head. He knew exactly why she hated him, he would be a complete idiot not too! Wait, scratch that, he was already an idiot, he would just be an even bigger one. At this point, Sakura's blood was beginning to boil, she knew that meeting his demands this morning would result in something lilt this. Any time they got in the same room, this would be the outcome. There just seemed to be no way around it. But if Sasuke wanted a fight, then she sure as hell would give him one.

"Tsk. Go ask that red-headed groupie of yours. Still have her wrapped around your little ring finger?"

"Hn? You mean Karin?"

"No fucking shit I mean Karin!" She spat.

"What the hell does she have to do with anything?"

Slamming her metal fork down onto the table with a loud 'thud' Sakura shot daggers into Sasuke wishing he would drop dead then and there. No questions asked. Wait, where was that cliff again? Shooting his glare back at her ten fold, Sasuke was about to his bkreakinf point as well? Why in the hell would she be bringing Karin up at a time like this? Sure, those two truly hated each other and there was always a argument that broke out but that was mostly because that loudmouth four-eyed chick couldn't keep her trap shut.

Finding it really hard to keep her cool, Sakura was about ready to loose all hope. She really didn't want to have this conversation with anyone, let alone Sasuke. She had never even told her best friends why she and Sasuke had stopped talking in the first place, all the memories we're just too painful to talk about. Sure, she would get over everything eventually but that would take time, time that god just wasn't seeming to give her. Figuring it be best to just get everything over with, she came to the conclusion that she wouldn't hold anything back. If she wanted to fully get over the prick and what he did to her then she would spill her guts until she felt better. Even if that meant spilling it all out to him.

"You can't keep that damn dick of yours into your own pants. But if that still doesn't ring a damn bell then let me clarify a little more; four months ago, the night of Ino's pool party to kick off summer break. You left _me_ to run off and fuck _her_."

There was a shared silence amongst the two, nothing was said on either side of the table. Just as Sakura was about to get up and walk away she heard a low, growling voice coming from the boy in front of her. His head jerked up from looking at the floor and they were blazing, filled to the rim with nothing but pure anger. Sakura could have sworn that she saw flashes of red in them. As he spoke to her, each word was coated and dripping with venom.

"That was because you couldn't stay away from that motherfucking Kumogakure High asshole!"

"You mean C?" She asked with a little fear.

"Don't say his fucking name around me! You were the one who couldn't keep your shit in your pants! You were the one who fucking left me that night! I saw you walk out of the party with that fucking prick who was all over you! And I know for a damn fucking fact that you two talked outside of that party!"

The sound of wood scraped against wood as Sasuke stood up and slammed both of his palms onto the hard wooden surface so hard that the plated rattled, knocking the salt over. That was it, he had snapped and he didn't seem to mind one bit. He would tell Sakura what everything was about and he would make her feel all of the hurt that he had felt that fateful night. If Sakura wanted to sit there and play the innocent victim, fine, but she would feel all the hurt and suffering that came with it. Just like he had.

"You were mine! Not his!" He started, looking directly into her jade eyes. "But that night.. I saw you. I fucking saw you walk up to Ino's room with him and you didn't come back down!"

Sasuke could see Sakura's jade eyes go wide. She'd been caught red handed.

"So don't act like this is my fault yo-"

**BAM!**

The next few seconds were silent. It took Sasuke that time to calculate what had exactly just happened. There was a hot stinging sensation on the right side of his face and his head was not forward anymore but was not completely to the left. She slapped him. Sakura had really slapped him. And it hurt like hell! He was shocked to say the least, but not as shocked as he was once he faced Sakura again.

She was no long sitting down, but standing up, leaning forward with both of her hands on the table. They balled together so tightly her knuckles had turned white and crescent shaped marks began to appear in her skin. She was shaking slightly and soft, little sobs came from her direction. It was obvious that she refused to look at him, she didn't want to see his face, he knew that much. Even in their current debacle Sasuke didn't want to see her cry, he hated it. There was just something about her and a red, tear stained face that just didn't mix. He heard her let out a slow, shaky breath before she began to speak again.

"For Ino.."

"What?"

"I did it for Ino…" Her once quiet voice grew louder. "Ino was the one talking to C! She had asked me to talk to him and see if he was an alright guy! Then at the party I saw him with his damn tongue down Shino's throat so I went to confront him about it in privet! So no don't you DARE put the damn blame on me you fucking jerk! You were the one jumping to conclusions and left with that.. that bitch!"

Finally having the gut's to look up at him, Sakura could feel the hot flow of liquid slid down her burning eyes to her face, her chin and hit the plate beneath her. It was his fault! He jumped to all these damn conclusions that had ruined her, ruined them. All he could have done that night is ask why she had gone upstair with C but no, that would have been too easy!

Everything was beginning to make since. Ever since Ino's party and the rumor of Sasuke and Karin hooking up spread like wildfire around. It hurt her so much to think that she wasn't good enough for him and that Sasuke had moved on to someone who would do all the things for him that Sakura wouldn't. But now, she wasn't hurt. She was pissed. All the times of silently crying to herself when she saw them walking in the halls together or when Naruto would let things slip about their relationship, it made her laugh. She had been crushed for nothing, it was all his fault.

"S-Sak-"

"Shut the hell up! I have nothing more to say to you!"

Removing the chair from behind her, Sakura began to make her way back to the living room in the intention of going to her room, calling the girls, and spilling her guts out about her morning with Sasuke. She was finally ready to let everyone in and tell them all how big of a douche that Sasuke Uchiha really was. There was no more feeling sad or broken, all that had passed.

He hurt her. It was his fault. He broke them apart. All these things finally came into the light as he was watching Sakura walk away. He never liked looking at her back, she looked better from the front or right beside him. That's the only way that it should be and he fucked it up. God he was an asshole and he fucking knew it. But he wouldn't let her walk away. That was not an option. Her plans came to a stop sooner the expected by a large, rough hand clasping down around her small wrist. Hard. Spinning her around to face forward, Sasuke looked down into the hard face of Sakura. He didn't like that look, that damn look made his stomach hurt.

"Let me go!" She said trying to wiggle out of his embrace.

Not wanting to listen anymore, Sasuke pulled the small girl into him. Her thin body collided with his in one swift motion, she fit so perfectly beside him. Still struggling to get out of his iron grip, Sakura thrusted her body back and fourth, all in all she knew it would be useless, he was too strong that she wouldn't be able to break free of him. Sasuke had had enough at this point. With one hand still around her wrist, he pulled her harder into his body and with the other hand wrapped it around her neck, resting his elbow on her shoulder.

"Sakura.." He said resting his uninjured cheek on the top of her head. "Don't walk away.. I know I'm a jerk and anything else that you have ever called me but don't walk away. You're right, I was the one who messed up, I tore us apart and all I could have done was ask what really happened. I hurt you, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix everything…" She said replying in a soft voice.

"I know, but that's all I have. I let my girl, the best damn woman in the world, go. I just want you to know that."

Pulling away and taking a step back from her, Sasuke let go of her wrist and watch it fall back down to her side. Pink colored locks flooded over a pale face. The pinkette and raven were only a few inches apart physically, but emotionally it felt like miles. With nothing more to say, Sasuke let out a sigh, took another step back and making his way around the small girl who he left staining in the middle of the kitchen.

"So, that's it?"

Out of nowhere, Sakura was the once to brake the silence, her face still turned to the ground.

"I'm not sure what else you want me to say Sakura…"

"Tell me you care."

"You know I do pinky." He said, using her favorite nickname. "I've never stopped."

*****To Be Continued*****

* * *

**Please leave me a review everyone! It would be really helpful and I would love to hear what you have to say!**

**XoXo- Umineko**


	6. Christmas

**Part Five Everyone!**

**Please Read, Enjoy, and Comment!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs to the rightful owners.**

* * *

**~Day 5~**

Christmas was here!

FINALLY!

Ah, what a glorious morning it was! Sasuke woke up around eight o'clock that next morning, it was a normal time for him to be up so he made his was out of the bed he was occupying for the time being and staggered his heavy body into the bathroom across the hall. Showering quickly, he made it out within six minutes, shaved, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. Making his way back to the dimly lit bedroom the young man began rummaging around through his suitcase for something to wear. He decided on dark colored jeans with a red and black flannel shirt with the sleeved rolled up to his elbows, under this top shirt he wore a black v-neck. The only think that could sum up how he looked at this point would be 'Sexy'.

Before making his way down the stairs, he stopped by Sakura's room to check on her to see if she was awake, and to his surprise, she was not in her room. Confused, me made his way down the stairs to see the young pinkette, once again rolled up into a little ball on the couch. She had obviously been up for awhile, her hair was drying into her tight little waves and she was wearing white, gray, and pink Christmas leggings with a very large gray shirt placed on top. To tie the whole outfit together she was wearing a pink infinity scarf. Needless to say she looked amazing.

Letting his eyes have the pleasure of gazing at her a little longer, Sasuke couldn't help to remember last night. Just the thought sent his stomach into a downward spiral of summersaults, one right after the other. The way her big green eyes began to shine and that ear to ear grin, is what got him the most. It was not only a great feeling but if felt as though a tremendous weight was lifted off his shoulders. He knew from that moment on, that he would be the only one to make her smile like that, no one else would ever get the fucking chance. In his mind, she was his and that was the way it was going to stay. He would make it happen.

Pulling his eyes away from the sleeping beauty he adjusted them so they fell on the fire, it was going full force with fresh logs placed in the middle of the black rack. They were charred in the middle which meant that Sakura had been up not long ago. She was never a morning person, he knew that from past experiences, his only thought that something must have happened to make her get up this early, but that sweet smile on her glossed cherry lips told him otherwise. Rolling his coal black orbs at his childish thinking, Sasuke spun on his heel and made his way into the kitchen to make the two of them breakfast.

Making his way into the kitchen, Sasuke was nearly knocked off his feat when he noticed the sea of food laid out a crossed the wooden table. The first things that caught his eye was the mini verity of green and red pancakes which were neatly placed in a stack to look like a small christmas tree. Beside the main dish was a larger plate with bacon, scrambled eggs mixed with green and red peppers, bacon bits, and small chunks of potatoes, and a few strings of sausage placed here and there. Two Christmas mugs of hot chocolate were carefully placed in front of each large white plate, one was filled to the brim with whip cream while the other was overflowing with small green and white peppermints.

In five days, Sakura had managed to render the young Uchiha speechless more than a handful of times, she had done the unthinkable and shut that witty trap of his. The young raven stood flabbergasted in the door way, he couldn't believe that Sakura had done something like this for him. Well, he hoped it was for him anyway. Hearing some ruffles behind him, he couldn't seem to find the nerve to take his eyes off all the hard work that was before him.

_'This is what she was doing up so early?' _He thought, but there was no time to ponder the question any further because a soft, loving voice spoke up behind him.

"Like it?"

Turning around, Sasuke came face to face with he object of his affections. The tiny pink headed terrorist that he liked to call his. A large but sleepy slime graced her lips as glossy green eyes looked deep into onyx. Today was Christmas and it was a time to be grateful for many things, and he had undoubtable found the things that he was most thankful for. Sure, maybe he was being a little overdramatic but after the past that the two had, he didn't care, not one little bit.

"Hn. Yea, I do Pinky." He said taking her hand and leading her to the table. "Now lets eat."

When the food on the table had become scarce and the drinks in their mugs ran dry both Sasuke and Sakura made their way into the the warm living room to plop down on the cozy sofa. The fire could be heard crackling in the background as the only male grabbed the small black remote off of the coffee table and settled back onto the fuzzy couch next to the cherry blossom herself. Placing his right arm around her thin, sweater covered shoulders, he pulled her in tight and rested her pink head of hair on his broad right shoulder. Both of Sakura's feet were tucked under her legs as she leaned the rest of her body to Sasuke's open chest. Placing the blanket on the pinkette, the youngest Uchiha began to flip through the channels and landed on the 24 hour re-run of The Christmas Story.

Many hours had passed and the movie was still going strong, it had played fully though three times now and the fourth was about to start up again within the next few minutes, after all the commercials had passed. The two teens had only switched places a few times between movies to either get drinks or something to snack on in the mean time. It was about about four in the afternoon now and pinkette and raven were growing rather annoyed with the show.

"Uggh kami not again.." He muttered under his breath.

"Then let's do something different?"

"And what do you prepose we do?"

"I can kick your ass in Trivial Pursuit."

"You're on." He said giving one of his most famous smirks.

Twenty minutes later and halfway though the board game, both Sasuke and Sakura had made it halfway around the board with at least three fourths of their playing pieces. They were sitting at either end of the coffee table, crossed legged on the polished, dark wooden floor. The tension in the air was growing, both of the kids wanted to win more then anything. Glares shot from wither end of the small table as a small, uneasy smirk made its way onto a pale face.

"Ready Sa-ku-ra?"

That's right, it was Sakura's turn to answer the question now. The dice she and rolled ended onto a six which forced her piece on a either an organ space, which the category was sports -she did not want to deal with that- or onto a green space which was Science and Nature. That she could do. But by the look Sasuke wore on his face told her that she might not get to place a green pie into her playing piece. Was he doubting her intelligence? Narrowing pink brows at her rival, she let out a nod. determined more then ever to answer this question correctly.

"What animal has a bigger eye than it's brain?"

What the hell kind of question was that? That was total bullshit! Okay, so maybe she wouldn't get this question. But she had to try, if not the prick a crossed the table might actually beat her. That was unthinkable, she would not allow something like that to happen! She could see Sasuke's face from the corner of her eyes, it was pulled into a smug smirk and she wanted nothing more then to wipe it clear off. With her fist preferably. Onyx orbs caught this look and closed as a slight chuckle was heard from his direction. Did he want to die so early?

"You?" She asked shooting him daggers.

The raven's face hardened at her sarcastic comment. She was a witty time bomb just waiting to go off every now and then. And that's what he liked about her, the way she wasn't afraid to fight with him and she could hold her own. It gave her character and, although it pissed him off at times, it also encouraged him to keep on his toes, something else he clearly liked. Letting another smirk come to his crystal like features, Sasuke placed her card down on the table and looked directly into piercing apple green eyes.

"Hn. I thought you we're going to kick my ass?"

"Oh, I will, don't worry pretty boy."

There was a small chuckle that escaped the young mans lips. He was clearly getting a kick out of watching her squirm like she was. That unbelievably cute pout she was wearing on her face sent butterflies to the pit of his stomach. Her cheeks were tinted pink as her green eyes glanced at the timer. There was only fifteen seconds left until her turn was over and she wouldn't be able to answer the question. She let out a sigh and faced Sasuke once more. The determination in her eyes were unmistakable, did she come up with the right answer? Throwing her small hands on the table with a surprising lout 'thud' she stood up and looked strait down at the stupid tan card that lied innocently on the table.

"The answer is a giraffe!"

There was a silent pause and the next things was the little ringing of the small white timer. She had answered only seconds before time had ended and was completely and utterly content with her answer. Crossing her arms over her -not so busty chest- she smirked and looked down at the young Uchiha who wore nothing but a smirk on his.

"Wrong, the answer is an ostrich."

"What?" She asked stalking toward him. "That can't be right! Let me see!"

Picking the card off the table, Sasuke stood up from the floor and rose this hand with the card in it high in the air above his head, way out of reach for the pinkette. Her face was less then pleased. Stalking right in front of the young Uchiha Sakura stood chest to chest with him in an attempt to reach to small tan card.

"Let me see Sasuke!" She hissed.

"Hn. No."

Backing away from the coral haired woman who began to follow in sync with his step, he maneuvered himself around the coffee table that reached his knees and backed even further away. He let a few chuckles escape his lips once again as he could see how furious Sakura was becoming with him. Her facial features were tight and she was at her breaking point.

Backing up just a few more steps, Sasuke's calf hit something hard, yet soft at the same time. It caught him completely off guard and he could feel himself falling backwards, this strong back landed onto a rod of nothing but soft brown cushions. The raven had toppled onto the sofa. The next thing that happened cause the wind to be knocked completely out of him. On top of him was the small pink headed woman, she was straddling his waist and both of her hands had landed on either side of his head. Coal back eyes widened at the sight of green and pink. Trying to get away quickly, Sakura realized her foot was stuck under Sasuke's thigh.

"S-Sakura.." He said grabbing her waist. "Stop squirming.. or we're going to have a real problem" He hissed through gritted teeth.

She forze.

And indeed they had a problem, a growing problem that would only turn out to get bigger. Sakura could feel the heat of the world creep up her neck and rest on her face. Christmas was coming to a close.. and what a Merry Christmas it had been.

*****To Be Continued*****

* * *

**Please Please Pleeease leave a Review guys! It will make me happy(:**

**XoXo- Umineko**


	7. Day In Snow

**Part six is here!**

**Seven Days over hell is almost over guys! Thank Kami! You couldn't believe how much I've been wanting to get this fanfic over and done with! And It's almost time! There will probably one more part to it and then it will be complete! YES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. That was all me!**

* * *

**~Day 6~**

It was no more then eight in the morning when a ray of light pored though the dark curtains of Sasuke's bedroom and landed directly on his lid-covered eyes. He let an unpleasant groan escape his pale lips as he slammed his eyes shut harder. Last night had been exhausting, actually most of it all had been nothing but a blur to him, but it was also early morning and he had only gotten about two and a half hours of sleep. He let another groan escape his lips as he flipped over on his right side, hiding his head away from that damn bright light.

The young raven took in a deep breath through his nose. The sent of coconut and cherries was everywhere and he loved it, his once hazy mind become shockingly clear as he quickly opened his eyes. He was right, she was here, still here from the night before. The warm and tingling sensation she gave when off when their skin had tangled and locked, made shivers creep down his spine. Words can't ever really describe the pleasure she would give him just by nearly being in his presents. The scent danced its way though they young mans nostrils and had taken its toll on him as it made his body feel high and lifeless. There was no better feeling in the world than this one, he knew that for a fact. He inhaled again, drinking up every bit of her that he could.

God, he just loved this smell.

In a stunning turn of events, Sasuke felt the pinkette, _his_ pinkette, move and scoot herself off the edge of the dark colored bed. He heard the creak of the dark wooden floorboards underneath her feet as she rose up to her bases, He had seen from his slightly opened eye what she had picked a few things off of the floor. When she opened the door, he opened his eyes wider to protest her leave but she was already gone and the door had been shut with a quiet 'thud' before he even got the chance to sit up. He was puzzled, after their night together she just got up and left? That's not like her at all. Actually, her leaving made his stomach turn and a small streak of anger shot though his whole body.

Sitting up from the bed himself, Sasuke made his was out of his warm comfy mattress looking on the ground from his sweats. Picking up the long black sweat pants off the ground, he quickly grabbed his green and white Konoha High basketball t-shirt and followed that stubborn girl right out the wooden door. She was going to get an ear full if he had anything to do and it.

Making his way passed the stairs and to the bottom floor, black eyes spotted pink. Sakura's head was turned, looking outside the slightly frosted window, she was perched up on the window sill with a large grin plastered on her cherry glossed lips. Pink hair turned at the sound of footsteps, he large jade pools landed on a tall raven haired god that stood before her. Flashing another one of her charming smiles, she looked deep into his black eyes and began to speak in her soft, caring voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hn." He muttered back. "What are you looking at?"

Her head flew back toward the window, smile still on her face. He was surprise that it didn't freeze like that. Snapping himself out of his thought, he saw her motion for him to come closer. Taking his strides slow, he approached next to the young woman and glanced out the transparent glass. To his surprise, the first thing he noticed was the clear, bright blue, sparkling sky. The storm must have stopped late last night he thought. The next thing he took in was the white sparkling blanket of snow that cover every inch of land that were in their view. The neighbors house was clearly visible next door, a middle aged man was shoveling snow off the porch in a light gray coat with a black knitted scarf and matching gloves.

Standing up from her current sitting position, Sakura walked and placed herself directly in front of Sasuke. Her eyes and mood were soft, he just couldn't help but feel those damn butterflies again. Her soft, cream colored skin called to him, begging to be touched. Her pink, petal shaped, glossed lips begged to be kissed, ravished, dominated. Just by him. Letting a smirk glide a crossed his face, the young raven bent his head down and snatched those perfect lips and graced them with his. God, she tasted amazing.

"What was that for?" She asked as he pulled away.

There was a moment of silence between the two teenagers as Sasuke let his white hands fall from her flustered cheeks back to his sides. The look in his eyes was hazy, maybe emotional or maybe covered with lust, Sakura couldn't tell. That famous Uchiha smirk was back on Sasuke's face as fast as it had left, his back hazy eyes bore down into the bight jade colored pools of his weakness. No matter what, he would never let her know how much power she held over him.

"Just making up for lost time."

A small but sweet giggle came from Sakura's direction.

A few hours had passed as both Sasuke and Sakura had gotten ready for the day and were not both sprawled out on the couch watching a new shows called Community. Although the sun was shining and the snow was beginning to melt, the cabin was still cold and therefore required blankets and fire. The small yellow and orange flames flickered for the last few seconds of their lives. Next thing both Sasuke and Sakura knew, the fire had dissipated and all that was left were burnt logs, ashes, and thick gray smoke. They were doing a horrible job of keeping the fire going.

Flipping that dark green blanket off of his body the young raven scooped off the couch and stood up on his bases. He made his way over to the corner of the living room where the two had packed firewood inside to dry from the snow the first night they arrived. Black eyes swooped every inch of theta corner and let out a low, unpleasant sigh. There was no more wood. Great. Just great. It was about noon now and the day had gone for good to back in less than five seconds. Story of his life. Letting out another sigh he made his way back to the couch and then walked toward the front door or the large wooden cabin.

"There's no firewood, I'll have to go out and get some to use tonight."

Bending over, Sasuke slipped on a pare of black snow boots over his jeans and reached for this back coat and black scarf which both rested on the large wooden coat rack placed nicely by the door. Sakura managed to give a slight nod of her head as he slipped out of the warm house and into the cold, outdoors. As if on cue, a slight chilly breeze swept passed the young man as he stepped further from the doorway and onto the porch that completely wrapped around the entire house. He mad his was to where the firewood was nicely stacked by the side of the house, covered neatly with a dark blue tarp. Lifting the tarp up and over the wood, he dug out a couple pieces and piled them up into his muscular arms.

Knocking him off balance slightly and small but powerful force put a great amount of pressure on his head. A cold chill ran though his entire body as a slushy substance ran in-between his skin and his shirt. For a moment Sasuke was completely thrown off guard. He had no idea what had just happened. Coming back to his senses, the raven turned his now wet hair and glared back toward the house.

To his surprise he saw Sakura staring just outside of the doorway wrapped up in a dark pink coat and maroon hat with a small white ball on the top. Her gloves were white and slightly damp. She wore a mischievous smile on her face what just screamed nothing but trouble -especially for the young man himself-. At that moment, Sasuke knew what that coral haired woman threw at him, and he was about the do the exact same to her. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he set the wood down and dug his hands in the snow that was just passed his ankles.

"Don't mess with me Sa-ku-ra, I can play this game better than you."

"Just try it Uchiha." She retorted, sending a smirk back.

Scooping as much snow in his hands that he could, Sasuke stood straight up and looked back to where Sakura was standing. She was gone. Looking left and right he finally saw her again as another snowball whizzed passed him and hit the pile of firewood. Facing her direction he saw her bending over to reload herself. She stood up once more before the raven divide to let the ball in his hands fly. It flew in her direction but was gracefully dodged.

Sakura had manages to maneuver her way passed Sasuke's first attack and watched him get ready for another. She let the already packed snowball in her hand fly in his direction one more time. White flakes splattered on black as it hit directly onto the young mans chest. Another perfect hit! A smirk graced her lips as she shot him a look of triumph. She was so going to kick his ass.

Sakura- 2 ; Sasuke- 0.

Now Sasuke was getting ticked. He had not landed a single hit on her and she had landed two on him. Come one, he was way better than this! Running off the porch with a snowball in one hand, Sasuke was charging full speed at the small woman who was now running away from him. She wouldn't get away that easily! She may have been the one to start the war but he was sure as hell going to finish it!

Running faster, Sasuke finally caught up with that little pink headed terrorist and threw one arm around that tiny waist of her and the other smashed that snowball on the top of her hat covered head. Finally a hit! Crashing to the soft ground. Sakura was now smothered by a very tall, handsome man that also happened to be surprisingly heavy. They were both out of breath, not wanting to move an inch.

Slowly, Sasuke began to raise himself off the pinkette who was covered with white snow. For someone who hated winter and snow as much as she did he was surprised on how she actually came out into it, with no force! Lifting off of her just enough for her to breath properly, she lifted her head up and was quickly swept up into a soft, passionate kiss. Sakura could fell her stomach begin to turn and do summersaults. It was probably the best kiss that she ever got! Well, that is until it was broken by a deep laughter. Lifting both of their heard up Sasuke and Sakura looked around to find the source of the noise, just to their left the man from before was now laying down salt on his now clear porch and sidewalk.

"I see you two are clearly having fun." He said with another laugh.

Getting to his feet, Sasuke stood up, helping Sakura up as well and turning back to the man. From the corner of his eye he could see Sakura franticly blush, looking for a response. In all honesty, he was too, he was just quicker to the punch then she was. He was beginning to speak with the only thing that came to his mind, and after he did he was pretty ashamed on how lame it all sounded.

"Sorry sir."

"No worries." He said with another laugh. "Are you two in need of more firewood? I have plenty dry!"

Looking over his should Sasuke saw the firewood that was once dry, now barred in the snow. Great. He let out a tired and annoyed sigh, this was not how the day was supposed to go. Turning back to the older male, Sasuke nodded his him in confirmation. Motioning for the two teens to follow him, the older male who packed them with wood for the night. He was a nice man, one that everyone would like and his wife was the same. They had known the Sabaku family for years and happened to be good friends. Giving to supplies to the teens with a smile and wave both Sasuke and Sakura walked back to the cabin for their last night together.

*****To Be Continued*****

* * *

**There is only one more chapter and it's over! **

**Please leave a Review guys! **

**XoXo- Umineko**


	8. Going Home

**Oh my God its over! This is the last chapter everyone! **

**I'm really sorry if this whole story sucked big ones. I was just really not into making it anymore lilt it was in the beginning so I basically just half-assed everything in the hopes that some people would like it. Plus, all my watchers on my DA account had been asking for it so might as well finish it and post it on here as well, right? Yes, so that's basically how it went. Now, I don't expect this story to do as well as my others but I will ask you not to flame this! Although its far from being my favorite, I did write it so please be polite, thats all I ask from you guy!**

**Please && Thank you!**

**The song used in this chapter is Still Into You by Paramore.**

**(I love the band and all of their songs, you will probably see a lot more of them if you keep up with my other stories)**

**So, Although the story is over there will be a small extra page with this story, it won't be big or anything but it will make a little more sense after you read it! It should be up very soon! Watch out for it!(:**

**Disclaimer: I Don't' own Naruto or the song but I do own the plot.**

* * *

**~Day 7~**

It was early in the morning when both Sasuke and Sakura were surprisingly awoken by a loud motoring sound that thundered from outside. It was far too early for something like this, neither one of the teens wanted to get up let alone deal with the problem at hand. Flipping the pillow back over his black head of hair, Sasuke pressed it harder over his ear and into his skull to smother out that unpleasant sound as much as he could. At the same time a small, high pitched groan escaped Sakura's pink petal shaped lips as she tried to do the same with her own pillow, but failed miserably. That irritating sound just wouldn't stop. Actually, it was a little like Naruto, she thought as she let out a quiet giggle.

In an instant one single thought popped into Sakura's now clear mind. She knew that sound, it was the sound of their savior! Leaping out of that bed as fast as she could the young woman skidded a crossed the polished wooden floor and went directly to the window. Flinging back the thick, dark colored curtains she heard a loud hiss come from the bed. Mumbling a low sorry to the male, her jade eyes scanned her surrounding areas and found exactly what she had been looking for.

Over in the distance, a large, navy blue truck moved slowly through the streets. This was no ordinary truck, there was a ver large, shovel like head at the very front. All the snow in the trucks path was quickly and gracefully moved out of it's way to one side of the street, the one that was directly away form Sasuke's snow covered car. right after the plow had finished its routine on the street, the driver turned the vehicle around and pointed it back toward the house, his next course of action was those damned driveways. Thank god for Temari living in an such an upscale area, she would have hated making Sasuke go outside and shove all that dreaded snow by himself. For a second, the pinkette couldn't help but laugh at her own thoughts.

"Sasuke!" She said jumping on the bed, there was no answer. "Saaasuke!"

"For god sakes woman." He retorted sitting up. "What?"

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine."

A deadly glare what shot into Sakura's direction by the youngest of all the Uchihas. And like always, she glared right back. Thing between the two had definitely changed, it's not hard to see that. But there were going to be some things that never change. And that's how Sasuke would prefer it. He loved the Sakura with a strong backbone, not the whiney little girl that everyone thought she was. The whitty banters they would have or the now and then death glares, made them, well, _them_. Come to think of it, what exactly were they? There was more then sleeping going one these past few nights but they had not even talked about if this was a long term happening or just until they got back to Konoha.

"Hn."

Getting off the bed in one swift motion, Sasuke didn't want to think about things further and dwell on what is or isn't. Putting on a shirt, He made his was down the stairs and into the kitchen for a light breakfast. As soon as he had sat down on the table, a sound of water then the hissing of the shower came on and he figured that Sakura was now up and around as well. Poring the cereal into his small bowl in frustration, he began to shovel food into his mouth as his mind began to wonder again.

Today was the day, the day that they would be going home. There would be no more snow storm, no more log cabin, and no more lazy days cuddling by the fire. Now, Sasuke would never admit this to anyone other then himself but he had always loved cuddling. There was just something so soothing laying down in the arms of the one that you care about. It put his soul to ease. Pale lips pouted at this thought. Once again, his mind was wondering where it shouldn't. Sure he was going to be with Sakura, he was the only one who deserved him. And he was the only one worthy of her as well. Nothing about that was going to change. But what if she didn't feel the same? What if this all was a fling with him?

His blood was boiling at an all time high at the murderous thoughts racing through his mind. He was soon snapped out of it by the sound of small footsteps on the stairs followed by loud thuds. Looking toward the entrance to the living room he spotted the object of his emotional conflict carrying a large red suitcase to the front door. Setting it down, a freshly cleaned Sakura stalked into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl from the pantry and setting down at the table in front of Sasuke. A large smile was placed on her face as she snatched the box of Frosted Flakes from his side.

"Ready to go home?" She asked eagerly.

_'No.' _He thought.

"Hn."

Breakfast had quickly passed between the two, with no more then a handful of words exchanges. Obvious to both, tensions filled the air and unpleasant thoughts filled the minds of both. Time time to leave was coming quickly. All of Sakura's things had been packed up waited by the door as she went out to start up Sasuke's new black 2014 Audi R8. -What a spoiled kid-. While the raven himself showered and packed all of his belongings back up into the confines of this small, black suitcase.

Fifteen minutes late, Sasuke smoothly glided down the steps for the last time. He had double checked the bathroom, his room, and Sakura's room for objects left behind but came up empty. Also, he had gone though the whole upstairs and turned off all the unforgotten light, and for that Sakura really was forgetful. The last thing on his list was to turn the thermostat back down to where it was before they arrived. After that, Sasuke picked up his luggage and halled it to the truck of his car with Sakura following in tow. This was it, it was time to leave.

They were just outside of the area where the cabin was when Sakura began fiddling with the radio again. Something else that annoyed him to no end. She was never one to just sit still and she wouldn't be putting up with his 'emotional' music this time. She had called dibs on the radio as soon as she stepped foot into the vehicle. _His_ vehicle. But that didn't matter, he couldn't tell her no, not with the pouty face and big green eyes she had on. So, he caved and gave in, now they all they had been listening to was Paramore and Taylor Swift. Clapping her hand in pure joy, Sakura looked directly at the young Uchiha and gave him one of her sweetest smile.

"This is the song I've been waiting for!"

_**Can't count the years on one hand**_

_**That we've been together**_

_**I need the other one to hold you**_

_**Make you feel, make you feel better**_

_**It's not a walk in the park**_

_**To love each other**_

_**But when our fingers interlock,**_

_**Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it**_

_**'Cause after all this time I'm still into you**_

_**I should be over all the butterflies**_

_**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**_

_**And baby even on our worst nights**_

_**I'm into you (I'm into you)**_

_**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**_

_**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**_

_**Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**_

_**Recount the night that**_

_**I first met your mother**_

_**And on the drive back to my house**_

_**I told you that, I told you that I loved ya**_

_**You felt the weight of the world**_

_**Fall off your shoulder**_

_**And to your favorite song**_

_**We sang along to the start of forever**_

_**And after all this time I'm still into you**_

_**I should be over all the butterflies**_

_**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**_

_**And baby even on our worst nights**_

_**I'm into you (I'm into you)**_

_**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**_

_**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**_

_**Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**_

_**Some things just, some things just make sense**_

_**And one of those is you and I (Hey)**_

_**Some things just, some things just make sense**_

_**And even after all this time (Hey)**_

_**I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by**_

_**That I'm not into you**_

_**I should be over all the butterflies**_

_**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**_

_**And baby even on our worst nights**_

_**I'm into you (I'm into you)**_

_**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**_

_**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**_

_**Yeah, after all this time**_

_**I'm still into you**_

_**I'm still into you**_

_**I'm still into you**_

The song had ended as the guitar faded and to Sasuke's surprise the song didn't suck as much as the thought it would.

"Sasuke.." She started quietly.

"Hn."

There was a pregnant pause between the two. Throughout the whole day, Sakura was been pondering this question, it was one that needed an answer and the only one that could give her one was Sasuke himself. At the same time, she would prefer that question go unanswered. But, all in all, she couldn't let it pass. She would man up and put her fears aside and confront him. Taking in a deep breath, she began to speak again and this time in a stronger and more firm voice then before.

"What are we?"

"Together." He replied with a smirk and a shrug of this shoulders.

And that was just enough for her.

*****The End*****

* * *

**Alright guys! Like I said before that was the end for Seven Day's of hell! But I will be posting a small extra page along with it, it won't be anything big but it will have a surprise in it so please read that too!**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about everything!**

**XoXo- Umineko**


	9. Extra

**Hey everyone this is the extra I was talking about and after this there will be nothing else posted on Seven Days of Hell and it will be 100% finished! FINALLY!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or any Characters, just the plot. **

* * *

"No Ino, I don't like it. Sasuke is nothing but an ass, I hate him and I hate this situation." Sakura's voice echoed from the other line.

Ino was sitting on her carpeted bedroom floor with Temari, Hinata, and Tenten. They had been on the phone with their pink headed friend for the last fifteen minutes and the only thing that she could manage to say was how much she hates Sasuke and the snow. Rolling their eyes they all though the same exact thing. Typical Sakura. There was rant after rant about her and that duck ass haired bastard -as she put it- and the irritating things that he would do to get under her skin. And according to her, he was doing a very good job of it.

"Seriously Saki, just try and make the best out of everything." TenTen's voice chimed in.

"Easy for you to say!" She let out a sigh. "But I guess I have too.. just until you guys make it here."

There was a pregnant silence that fell over the group of four girls. Ino looked around at the others with a weak smile. They all knew that their two friends we're having a tough time with the current situation but there was nothing that could be done. Everyone had played their cards and now they just had to wait and see what the result would be. Gathering her thoughts, Ino said goodbye to her coral headed friend who replied the same. She hung up the phone and let out a long, tiresome, awaited sigh. This was becoming to much.

"D-Do you guys think we did the right thing?" Hinata spoke up.

"Of course" Temari busted in. "Those two need to learn to get over the past."

"B-But what if Sasuke and Sakura found out we set them up?"

Another silence fell over the small group of girls. They began to imagine a very angry Sakura and a very livid Sasuke. Shutters came a crossed all of their bodies at this very simple thought. There were many was of torture and the pinkette and rave would try every single one of them if they ever found of their friends dirty little secret.

From the very beginning, the rest of the group was never planning on going to the cabin in the first place. Its true that it started out as a harmless vacation idea, Temari had even called their neighbors next door, a nice middle aged couple, and asked them how the weather was looking. And to her dismay she had been told about the storm that was coming. The man said that the weather channel had been talking about it all week and it was going to last a few days. And that is where the group of teens concocted the plan 'Reunite!' came into play or as Naruto would like to call it, 'Bring-the-Teme-and-Sakura-back-together-so-they-can-stop-putting-everyone-else-in-a-shitty-mood!'

Now they just had to pray that one of them didm;t kill the other before the vacation was up.

* * *

**Please review guys! It would mean a lot to me if you did! **

**Please and Thank you!**

**XoXo- Umineko!**


End file.
